


Pet Me

by Dustbunny3



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F, Fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Just a short break full of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "pet" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Kat leans way back in her chair, staring upside down across the room at Paz, who's cuddling a fluffy black kitten on Kat's cot.

"Hey," she calls, grinning. She waits until Paz smiles up at her before asking, "I am your favorite Kat, though, right?"

Paz buries a giggle in her hand and her smile goes sly as she says, "Well, Noir here is awfully soft…" Kat scoffs mock indignance and Paz giggles again, setting Noir aside and coming to stand behind her. She drops a kiss on Kat's forehead and relents, "Though I do much prefer making you purr."


End file.
